The present invention generally relates to a nose pad of spectacle frame, and more particularly, to the nose pad is a elastic member coupling to spectacle frame.
According to different environment of jobs, eyes and head as well as face is forced in face of the different of dangerous, some of them need to specially protect such as solder must protect dust, impulsion and radiation at same time.
The product, you choose to protect yourself, must reach standard of CNS or manufacture of country standard or national standard, all of them must high or equal to standard of CNS for example. ANSI, EN, CAS and JIS. Further more, the protect of the ability is suitable whether your choice such as the protect of limited radiation used to general laser.
How about is the useful environment? Comfort? How long is the degree of long-lived? Is it Easy to maintain? Is it hard to scraping? Is it convenient? Is there a hardness and individual environment lens? Absolutely, that it select the industrial spectacle must suit workplace in order to avoid dangerous never just selecting fashion style.
The industrial spectacle used to protect the worker against the dangerous such as following:
1. To protect form the mechanical injuring (splash particle, splash chemical material)
2. To protect form the radiation injuring(laser, visible light, ultraviolet rays, infrared rays)
Basically, the spectacle making comfort is a branch of learning. Frankly speaking, there is suitable material, weight spectacle and used a nose pad to match form of the nose according to size of the nose, slope of the degree making slide of the spectacle. And, with wrong design, the spectacle is leaving a trace of the nose pad.
There are lots of the ability of the industrial spectacle as following:
1. It is feel comfort.
2. It is easy wearing and hard broken.
3. It is difficult the members off the spectacle.
4. There are not any sharp portion of the elements of the spectacle.
5. The structure of the spectacle must be changeable.